


Chansu ka wana ka

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Entiendo perfectamente que no entiendas el concepto de sumisión, Kei-chan, pero creo que si queremos que funcione tengas que intentar un poco más que esto.”“¿Si queremos que funcione? Nosotros no queremos nada, Ko. Eres tú el que lo pidió, pues, en serio, perdóname si tengo dificultades a meterme en el papel. Vas tomar un poco, si es realmente algo que quieres vas a tener que ser paciente.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 3





	Chansu ka wana ka

**Chansu ka wana ka**

**(¿Es una ocasión o una trampa?)**

“Arrodíllate.” dijo Kota, tan perentorio como posible. Espesó un rato, al ver la mirada de duda en la cara de su novio, y al final suspiró y decidió que estaba bien salir del personaje. “Kei…” dijo, sin paciencia.

“¿Qué?” respondió el menor, los brazos cruzados. Lo que, al considerar su actual desnudez y el hecho que estuviera de pie en medio del salón, estaba más gracioso que excitante.

“Entiendo perfectamente que no entiendas el concepto de sumisión, Kei-chan, pero creo que si queremos que funcione tengas que intentar un poco más que esto.” dijo Kota, al lamerse el labio inferior, empezando a sentirse incómodo.

Kei levantó una ceja, sarcástico.

“¿Si _queremos_ que funcione?” repitió, incrédulo. “ _Nosotros_ no queremos nada, Ko. Eres _tú_ el que lo pidió, pues, en serio, perdóname si tengo dificultades a meterme en el papel. Vas tomar un poco, si es realmente algo que quieres vas a tener que ser paciente.” dijo, al dar un paso adelante y al mirarle por un momento, antes de suspirar. “Pero yo acepté, ¿verdad?” siguió, cuando su novio no dijo nada.

Kota llevó una mano a su cara, acariciándole con ternura por unos instantes; luego, se la llevó detrás de la cabeza y le agarró el pelo.

“Como he dicho, Kei-chan.” gruñó. “De rodillas. Ahora.”

Y el mensaje esta vez pareció llegar a Kei, que se encontró en el suelo antes que Kota pudiera decir nada más.

“Buen chico.” le dijo Kota, al fingir de ignorar la expresión de su novio al oírselo decir.

“¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?” preguntó Inoo, al levantar la cabeza para mirarle y al poner ese aire inocente que sabía hacer volver loco a Kota.

No que fuera necesario, en ese momento.

“Quiero que mantengas la boca cerrada. No quiero oír ni un ruido por tu parte, a menos que no te diga lo contrario. ¿Fue claro?” dijo, la voz calma de manera irreal. Cuando Kei asintió, en vez que responder en alta voz, se regodeó inmensamente, y pensó que pudiera realmente funcionar.

“Quítalos.” ordenó, al indicar sus propios pantalones, y Kei se apresuró a obedecer en silencio; Kota no sabía si tuviera prisa de obtener algo o de acabarlo pronto, pero, en serio, no podía encontrarlo importante.

Una vez desnudo, se dio cuenta del vistazo discreto que Kei echó a su sexo duro ya, y se dijo que tenía que ser la primera.

“Sabes.” le dijo con una sonrisita. “No entiendo porque te quejes tanto. Quiero decir, no es que no te guste cuando te doy órdenes, si se trata de sexo.” le acarició otra vez la cara, al saber bien qué en circunstancias normales Kei habría intentado de morderla.

Esta vez no.

No respondió, no importaba cuanto quisiera hacerlo, después de todo, Kota le había dicho de guardar la boca cerrada.

Yabu sonrío una vez más, al llevar la mano a su erección, y acarició los labios del menor con la punta, al mirar la expresión perdida en su cara, los ojos que destellaban, y sabía qué estaba teniendo dificultades para impedirse de tratar de tomarlo en boca.

“No engañas a nadie.” le dijo Kota. “Ambos sabemos que lo quieres, que lo _deseas_.” respiró hondo, al sacudir la cabeza. “Pero no soy sin corazón, Kei-chan. Si lo quieres tanto, abre esa hermosa boca.” añadió, como si le estuviera haciendo una gran concesión.

Kei aprovechó pronto la ocasión y llevó la mano a la base del sexo de su novio, los labios ya en la punta.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde estaba gimiendo de dolor, mientras Kota le tiraba fuerte el pelo para guardarle lejos.

“He dicho.” enunció, enfadado. “Abre la boca. Trata de seguir órdenes simples, Kei, no es tan difícil.” le dijo, sin hacer nada para ocultar el divertimiento en la voz. “He dicho que puedes tener mi polla, no que puedes chuparla.” murmuró luego, y esperó el tiempo que le tomó a Kei para tragar la ofensa a su honra y finalmente quedarse perfectamente quieto, las manos en el regazo y la boca bien abierta.

“Hermoso.” halagó Kota, y luego dejó que su erección le deslizara entre los labios.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo; empezó despacio, al moverse adentro y afuera de su boca sin ir muy hondo, sólo para hacer sentir a Kei cómodo. Después de un rato, de todas maneras, se aferró firmemente a los lados de su cabeza y empujó adentro, hasta que la nariz del menor fue en contacto con su entrepierna.

Disfrutó la manera como Kei sufocó a su alrededor, la manera como los ojos se le humedecieron y como luchara para respirar.

Más que todo, de todas maneras, disfrutó como a pesar de todo tratara de quedarse quieto.

Salió y le dio apenas tiempo de recuperarse, antes de hacerlo otra vez, y una más y una más, al llevarle mucho más allá del límite de lo que sabía ser su zona de confort. Siguió a follarle la cara de esa manera por un poco de tiempo, más y más brusco, la entrada de la garganta de Kei utilizada y abusada a su antojo.

Cuando le vio hacerse de una tonalidad más oscura de rojo se retiró por más tiempo, al mirar a su novio como si fuera una obra de arte.

El mentón era un desastre de saliva, los ojos estaban vidriosos; respiró pesadamente, los ojos que se movían en todas direcciones, como si no supiera que hacer sin que Kota se lo dijera.

Yabu dudaba que nunca hubiera sido tan hermoso como en ese momento.

“¿Está todavía bien, Kei-chan?” preguntó, la ternura en su voz casi irreal.

Kei no respondió, y eso le divirtió más que preocuparle. “Puedes hablar.” le dijo, al saber qué estaba esperando su permiso.

“Estoy bien.” respondió pronto el menor, la voz ronca por el abuso sufrido de su garganta, y marcada por el deseo. Levantó los ojos y osó sonreír. “Verde.” añadió, al respirar hondo para recuperarse.

Kota lo dejó pasar, porque de hecho lo había encontrado gracioso.

“Vale.” dijo, al asentir. “Vete al sofá. Quédate en el suelo, dóblate y abre las piernas. Déjame echar un vistazo a la mercancía.” dijo con una sonrisa, los ojos fijos a él mientras hacía como le había pedido.

Se tomó su tiempo para observarle, la manera como había completamente abandonado la parte superior del cuerpo contra el sofá, las piernas abiertas de manera obscena, dándole una visual perfecta de su abertura.

“Eres una perra tan linda.” halagó Kota, al acercarse. Kei tembló, tanto por sus palabras como para la anticipación. Sin embargo – debería haberlo sabido – Kota tenía en mente algo que no incluía la gratificación rápida.

Se le puso a un lado, al pasar la erección en el desorden en la cara del menor, al golpearle unas veces, todavía con una sonrisa.

“¿Todavía lo quieres?” preguntó, provocante. Los labios de Kei hicieron como para alcanzarle, instintivamente, pero se paró a tiempo.

“Sí.” gruñó, la voz que temblaba un poco. “Sí, todavía lo quiero.”

“No lo sé, no estoy seguro.” se burló de él Kota, al fingirse pensativo. “Creo que deberías hacerme seguro del hecho que sea lo que _realmente_ quieres. No querría malinterpretar.”

Kei cerró los ojos por un momento, pero no hesitó mucho más que así.

“Quiero tu polla, Kota. Por favor. La quiero dentro, quiero que me la des. Tan duro como posible.” añadió en baja voz, al esperar que ser tanto directo como quería el mayor iba a hacerle obtener lo que quería más rápidamente.

Kota no dijo una palabra y se puso detrás de él, los dedos a rozar la abertura de Kei, provocándole, sin dar señal de querer entrar.

“Vale.” dijo al final. “Estoy casi seguro que sea lo que quieres realmente.” retrocedió un poco, con una sonrisita. “Pues deberías preparar ese agujero estrecho para tomarla. Haz un buen trabajo, no voy a tomarla con calma contigo.”

Kei estaba a punto de quejarse, y en alta voz; una vez más, de todas formas, se paró a tiempo.

“Puedo utilizar…” empezó a preguntar, pero Kota le interrumpió pronto.

“Con como la tomas bien, estoy seguro que sólo la saliva será buena.” dijo, y la firmeza en su voz hizo que Kei evitó de discutir.

Kota no era tonto; lo habían hecho sin lubrificante antes, sabía qué su novio podía tomarlo.

Además, sabía qué Kei estaba seguro del hecho que no se lo habría dejado utilizar, y que sólo quería oírselo decir.

Podía jugar el papel del ultrajado como quería. Kota estaba consciente del hecho que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como a él.

Se sentó en las rodillas mientras miraba a Kei ponerse a trabajar, mojándose los dedos de manera apenas suficiente antes de llevarlos a su abertura. Se provocó un momento, antes de dejar deslizar uno adentro. Gimió, como si un contacto tan pequeño fuera ya suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor.

“No pierdas el tiempo con uno. Estas bastante una zorra de poder tomar directamente dos, créeme.” le dijo y, una vez más, Kei no se preocupó de protestar.

La vista de dos de sus dedos dentro de él estaba ya suficiente para que Kota disfrutara la distensión de los músculos a su alrededor, y le hizo tener ganas de enterrarse dentro de él y nunca volver a salir.

Sin embargo, él también necesitaba mostrar un poco de disciplina si quería llegar hasta el final, y trató de concentrarse.

“Dime cómo se siente.” pidió, y estaba seguro que a pesar de sus esfuerzos su voz ahora traicionara toda su excitación.

“No es suficiente.” fueron las primeras palabras de Kei, dichas casi con desesperación. “No hay nada que ver con cuando lo haces tú, Kota. Yo...” respiró hondo, y se calmó. “Está apretado. Imagina como va a sentirse bien alrededor de tu polla.”

Kota se lamió el labio inferior, echándose adelante y añadiendo dos de sus dedos, sin preaviso. Aunque supiera que debería haberse sentido un poco culpable, el grito de Kei fue paradisiaco por su oído.

“Pedí algo objetivo, no tu opinión personal.” escupió las palabras, al mover los dedos sin cura. “Pero estoy feliz de constatar que tienes razón, al menos. Está _muy_ apretado. Va a ser un placer abrirte, mi amor.” quitó los dedos, al tirar la muñeca de Kei para que hiciera lo mismo, y rio bajo al ver su abertura contraerse. Se puso detrás de él, al empujar las caderas adelante para dejarle sentir su erección contra de sí, para hacérselo querer aún más que hiciera ya. “Bien, si lo quieres tanto, creo que deberías tomártelo.”

Kei llevó rápidamente una mano detrás de sí y tomó el sexo de Kota, sin resistir a la tentación de acariciarlo unas veces; luego, lo llevó contra su abertura, le mantuvo parado y se movió atrás, hasta que tuvo éxito de abrir una brecha dentro de sí, al hacer un sonido obsceno que hizo temblar todo el cuerpo de Kota.

“Eres tan codicioso.” se burló de él el mayor, mientras le miraba retroceder para tomarlo completamente adentro. “Mira cómo te follas contra mí, como si pudieras morir sin una polla adentro.” siguió, al cogerle fuerte las caderas cuando fue enteramente dentro.

“Sin _tu_ polla adentro.” especificó Kei, al jadear pesadamente.

Kota se paró por un momento, luego sonrió y se asomó adelante, al darle un beso en el hombro.

“Estaba bastante halagador de dejarlo pasar, por una vez.” le llevó una mano al pelo y tiró para que se levantara. “Mejor, ¿así?” preguntó, y le mordió la garganta, fuerte. “Porque para mí está absolutamente _maravilloso_ de esta manera. Estás tan apretado que está casi increíble.” dio un primero empujón, y tuvo dificultades a moverse. Y aunque supiera que la fricción tenía que ser dolorida, los sonidos que hacía Kei le contaban toda otra historia.

“Está bueno.” dijo el menor, al llevar la cabeza atrás y al apoyarla contra el hombro de Kota. “Está muy bueno.”

Kota rio bajo, al empujarse dentro una y otra vez, por ahora eligiendo la profundidad más que la velocidad.

Siguió de esa manera unos minutos más, sin decir nada, toda su concentración en tratar tanto de moverse contra la resistencia del cuerpo del menor, como de no correrse demasiado rápidamente.

Cuando se sintió de vuelta en control, llevó una mano a la garganta de Kei, envolviéndola. La mantuvo allá, aún sin apretar el agarre.

“Kei...” le murmuró contra la nuca, su voz ahora sin superestructuras. “Puedo...”

Kei llevó una mano encima a la de Kota, y apretó en su lugar.

“Pensaba que el punto de todo esto fuera tomar lo que quieres de mí.” tuvo éxito de burlarse de él con la poca voz que le dejaba el agarre. “No lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ko.”

Y Yabu perdió completamente el control, más por el consenso incondicionado que por la insubordinación.

Apretó la garganta de Kei, le tiró atrás mientras sus caderas ahora se movían más rápido, al establecer un ritmo brutal que sabía qué le habría hecho volver loco a su novio.

Y, de hecho, no le tomó mucho a Kei para pedirlo.

“Kota...” jadeó, al girarse, al cara roja y distorsionada. “Ya no puedo, tengo... tengo que...”

“Ni se te ocurra.” gruñó Kota, al dejarle la garganta, pero al empujar aún más hondo dentro de él, haciéndole retorcer. “Son las bases, Kei. Te corres cuando te lo digo yo, ni un segundo antes.”

Le dejó recaer contra el sofá y siguió empujando dentro de él, al testar sus límites como los de su novio. Cuando sintió de no poder más, de todas maneras, salió, con mucha decepción por parte de Kei.

“Gírate.” exigió, al mirar por un momento la cara de Kei, casi dolorosa por cuanto quería correrse. “No te corresponde correrte con mi polla, puta. Pero si estás bueno y me la lames bien, puedes empezar a tocarte. Y tienes el permiso de correrte cuando voy a manchar esa cara bonita que tienes con mi esperma.”

Kei ni lo pensó, y su lengua fue afuera de la boca aún antes de poder alcanzar a Kota. Hizo un trabajo confuso al lamer alrededor de la punta, al pasársela contra la cara, y al mismo tiempo se tocaba al justo ritmo para ser capaz de controlarse.

“Sigue tocándome, abre la boca y saca la lengua.” fue el único preaviso que recibió por parte de Kota; cuando hubo lo que le había pedido, el mayor ya no resistió y se corrió, obligándose a guardar los ojos abiertos para ver su esperma recolectarse en la lengua de Kei, mientras una parte faltaba el objetivo y le manchaba el mentón y las mejillas.

“No tragues.” le ordenó, alejándose de su agarre y tratando de recuperarse rápidamente del orgasmo. Kei cerró la boca y no tragó, luchando contra la frustración, la mano que todavía se movía.

“Abre la boca. Déjamelo ver mientras te corres.” le ordenó Kota, al dejarle arrodillado en el suelo, ahora tocándose casi furiosamente, la cabeza atrás y la boca bien abierta, mientras trataba de no dejarse escapar ni una gota del esperma de Kota.

Y se corrió de esa manera, todavía concentrado en no contrariarle, todavía mostrándole cuanto bien quisiera comportarse por él, y fue lo mejor que Kota obtuvo de él esa noche.

Llevó una mano a su mentón y le dejó cerrar la boca, al hacerle señal que podía tragar, y luego se apresuró a hacerle tumbar en el sofá, teniendo la sensación que no iba a poderlo hacer solo.

Se sentó a su lado, casi acunándole mientras trataba de recuperarse.

Después de la que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente abrió los ojos, le miró y se sentó, al cruzar las piernas.

“Eres un animal.” declaró, la efectividad de la voz arruinada por el hecho que parecía que acabara de comer vidrios rotos. “Un pervertid. Un cerdo. Un horrible, horrible novio.” le acusó.

Kota asintió unas veces, y luego sonrió.

“Pues... ¿asumo que te gustó?” se burló de él, sabiendo muy bien qué estaba arriesgando su vida.

Pero Kei se limitó a hacer pucheros y al volver con la cabeza contra su pecho, ignorando su pregunta.

“No tienes el permiso de pedirme nada en la cama.” le informó. “Al menos por un mes.” añadió luego, haciendo reír a Yabu.

“Como quieres tú, Kei-chan.” murmuró, bajándose para besarle. Para hacerle callar, principalmente.

Y de la manera como su novio se tomó el beso, entendió que realmente le había gustado muchísimo.


End file.
